


An Angel

by Yuna_Starlines



Series: tumblr drabbles [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Funerals, M/M, idk - Freeform, repost from tumblr, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines
Summary: Patton Sanders:If I know what love is, it is because of you.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: tumblr drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879966
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Another respost, wohoo

The floor was wet, that was the first thing he noticed.

He didn’t knew what he was feeling, but the floor was wet and he tried to only think about the wetness on the floor.

He sighed while he stared at the grave. He knew what it said, and yet he couldn’t read it.

The golden letter contrasted with the white in a twisted way:

_Patton Sanders:_

_If I know what love is, it is because of you._

Virgil could stared at the end of every word and yet he couldn’t read it.

So he was trying to concentrate in the wetness on the floor. Patton thought him that:

_Five things you can touch, four you can smell, three you can hear…_

He didn’t remember anymore, but he knew he was disconnected, and Patton thought him that too.

It felt like ages passed by, when he could finally get the courage to speak, “If I died, we’d be together now.” He heard the was Roman’s breath hitched and the way Janus swallowed, but he carried on.

“But i made you a promise, and I hate you for that.” He felt the way his eyes were getting wet, _just like the floor_ , “You laid in the hospital bed for almost six months while the cancer did his job, taking away my life slowly…” He could hear the way Logan’s breath was getting irregular

_Hey those are three things I can hear_

“You are my life, Patton. You will always be the reason I am here, and I will try to pay tribute to you by living it the way I promise you.” He kneeled in front of the grave and touch it with the tip of his index finger, “You know I don’t believe in goodbyes, I will see you soon.” He kissed the stone.

“I love you”

When he turned around, he saw his family, Patton’s twin brother who had his good eye red with the tears, Logan and his husband Roman holding out their hand to him.

“Let’s go home”

And in another place, probably another realm, an angel smile.

“I’ll see you soon, Virge.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> follow me in tumblr @yuna-dan


End file.
